Kurt's Dream
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Kurt has a dream about Kitty that leaves him breathless.Halloween fanfic.No flames.To let you all know this story is based on a picture I found on deviantart.enjoy.adding a second chapter
1. Dream

Kurt's Dream

"Night Kitty" said Kurt to Kitty as he walked to his room. "Night Kurt" replied a sleepy Kitty heading to bed. As Kurt walked into his room he changed into his pajama pants, slide under the covers of his bed and, after turning the lights off, fell asleep.

~ Dream Start ~

Kurt is flying through the clouds, high in the sky. He is laughing, spinning and having so much fun. All of a sudden Kurt's shorts become tattered and bandages appear wrapped around his waist, thighs and down to his knees. Then he started falling backwards towards the ground. He was screaming and shut his eyes in fear as he realized he could not teleport away. All of a sudden he sees a bright light behind his closed eye lids. As he opens his eyes he is shocked at what he sees. In front/above him is Kitty, his crush, flying towards him. She has glowing white feathery wings on her back, a glowing halo, a beaded necklace and only wearing two huge sheets to cover her most private of areas. She also has her hair up in a ponytail. His eyes widened as he noticed how close she was to him. She was only a few inches away from his body. Suddenly all he noticed was Kitty, nothing else not even him falling to his death. Kitty wrapped her arms around his waist and stopped their descent. She leaned back until they were up right in the air. "I'll always protect you Kurt" Kitty said smiling. "And I'll always protect you Kitty" replied Kurt also smiling. They looked deep into each others eyes and started to lean into each other. Right when their lips would have touched…Kurt woke up.

~ **Dream End** ~

"Ahmm, what a great dream" said Kurt as he stretched. 'Wish it didn't have to end' thought Kurt. All of a sudden Kitty walked in through his door in an Angel costume. "Morning Kurt, ready?" asked Kitty. Kurt fainted after he got over his shock at seeing Kitty. "Kurt?... Kurt?" called a confused and worried Kitty as she stares at Kurt out cold on his bedroom floor.

Logan, while walking down the hall, heard Kitty calling Kurt's name worriedly in Kurt's room. He opened Kurt's door and saw Kitty standing over an unconscious Kurt. "What's going on half pint?" asked Logan. "I don't know Mr. Logan, I came here to see if Kurt liked my Halloween costume for the party later and he fainted" said Kitty worriedly. "Hn don't worry about it kid, his probably just tired from all the late night snacking he does. Don't take it personal" Logan replied with a shrug. "Well if you say so. Well I'm going to go change and then head out with the other girls to go shopping. Later Mr. Logan" said Kitty leaving. "Hn later half-pint" replied Logan closing Kurt's door and then heading to the garage to work on his bike.

~ THE END ~


	2. Party

**Chapter 2: Party**

A few minuets later Kurt woke up. As Kurt got up from the floor, he rubbed his head and moaned. "Vhat happened?" Kurt asked in a moan to himself. It just so happened Scott Summers was walking by and heard Kurt. Scott was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans, blue and white tennis shoes and his sunglasses. He also had hishands in his jean pockets. "What happened to you?" Scott asked Kurt. "I don't knov, I like it vas about a veird dream I had" Kurt replied. "Well get up cause we still have to get ready and decorate for the halloween party tonight" said Scott. "Oh right I totally forgot" replied a worried Kurt. "Oh no I forgot to get a costume" Kurt said destressed. "Get dressed and i'll take you to the mall" Scott told Kurt. "Thanks Scott" Kurt said happily and with a big grin. A half-hour later they were in Scott's red sports car and on there way to the mall.

When they finally got to the costume store, they started looking at the many costumes. Scott made sure they stayed away from the demon costumes, because he knows how sensitive Kurt is about that stuff. After a half hour of searching through costumes, Kurt finally found the one he wanted. They paid for it and than they left to go get ready for the party.

**8:00pm Time for the Party**

The party is great with all of the dancing, awesome food, and bright flashing lights. Kitty is dressed as an angel, Kurt is a cowboy, Logan is a devil, Rogue is a hot gothic vampire, Jean is a female pirate, Scott is a male pirate captain, Ororo is a white witch, Beast is a mad scientist, Charles is a zombie, Evan is an ugly sea monster, Tabitha is an exotic dancer, Alex Summers is the human torch, Roberto is a hippy, Remy is a male vampire card dealer, Rahne is a were-wolf, Ray is a fire monster, Amara is a princess, Bobby is an ice zombie, Jamie is the three musckteers, Sam is Micheal Jackson, Jubilee is Micheal Myers, Piotr is a soldier, X-23 is, after being asked to come by Logan, Freddy Kruger, and Dianal Moonstar is a dream fairy.

Kitty and Dianal are having so much fun catching up after their time apart. "Let's dance" said Kitty to Dianal. "Sure" Dianal replied with a smile. They walked on to the dance floor arm-in-arm. They were having so much fun. After a few songs Kurt walked up to Kitty and asked her to dance. "Vould you like to dance vith me Kitty?" Kurt asked shyly. "I'd love to Kurt" Kitty replied with a smile. They had a lot of fun dancing. Later Kurt took Kitty to the balcony. "Kitty vould you like to go out vith me and be my girlfriend?" Kurt asked while starring into her eyes. "Kurt I would love to and to tell you the truth i've liked you for awhile now" she admitted with a blush. "Really me too" Kurt said with a huge smile. They smiled and hugged each other. The party was a big hit and a lot of fun. Everyone went to bed happy.

**~THE END~**


End file.
